Kopa
by magestic
Summary: The story of Kopa, Simba and Nala's firstborn. The innocent, young, fun, loving cub who would be Kiara's older brother.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recogonize essentially. The characters aren't mine and are either from the films or the book universe. Any quotes arent mine. Essentially I pretty much don't own any of this.

Prologue

Every so often those words would repeat in his head, almost as if he was trying to make sure he'd never hear them verbally again.  
>"Simba, you have forgotten me."<p>

Yes, it was true. Even the great King Simba hadn't always been the lion he was today. He had run away from everything he'd been taught. He'd lived life that way he had wanted to and not cared about much of anything or anyone else. Yet, perhaps it was this that made the mighty King Simba so strong. His past kept him humble. Pride did not possess Simba the way it had Scar. He knew he had never been perfect and still wasn't. He understood that if he wasn't careful he could easily forget his father's teachings again. Somehow his humility is what made the great King Simba so great. He knew he wasn't any better than any other lion. He was king not because he was the best lion for the job, but because it was his responsibility and that kept him humble. After all if you want a humbling experience, try having the lion you look up to most in the world tell you that you've forgotten him.

This was not of course to say that Simba had ever literally forgotten his father. Mufasa was on his mind all the time. To this very day Simba still thought of him often. It wasn't so much about forgetting his father as it was forgetting everything his father ever stood for. Things were different now though, Simba was no longer running from Mufasa, but instead was trying to live a life that would make his father proud.

Anyway, I'm sure you've all heard this story probably many times. Simba ran away, he came back, he saved Pride Rock. He married Nala. They had a son and everyone lived happily ever after, right? Wrong. Happily ever after is for fairytales and Simba's life was no fairytale.

And as he sits mourning this very night, remembering what was, four words repeat over and over in his head. Remember who you are. For anyone who experienced the things Simba did today is only naturally tempted to escape it all, tempted to run away again. He won't though of course because he is stronger now. The young cub is gone, he is an adult. In spite of the broken mess he feels like, he is still the Lion King. Regardless of circumstances that will not change. Simba will not be a coward and run away, but even he knew this time there was no point trying to hide the pain.

So he sits there in the grass, speechless as the stars come out. He'll never know whether he actually hears the voice of Mufasa or whether it is just a memory.

"The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars so whenever you feel alone just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you... and so will I."

The only thing he can do is find comfort in those words. Mufasa is there watching. He sees the pain. He knows his beloved son is hurting. Mufasa is there to guide him.

And yet, his heart still aches and all he can ask is dad... why?


	2. Birth

Chapter 1: Birth

This was it. In mere minutes, maybe even seconds, the great lion king was going to know what it really felt like to follow in his father's footsteps. He was already king, He was already married to a lioness whom he greatly adored, and now he was about to become a father.

Simba stood below Pride Rock pacing back and forth and back and forth. His eyes focused on the ground. All he could think was that he was about to become a dad. In mere seconds they could come and tell him the cub was born.

Simba continued pacing, completely in a was completely oblivious to Sarabi coming up from behind him. Sarabi smiled. She recognozied that nervousness.

"Simba," she said, getting his attention.

Simba's heartbeat heightened and for a second it felt like time itself had stopped.

Sarabi's smile grew. Her eyes were filled with warmth. "It's time."

Simba felt his heart beat slow down to a steady pace and yet a part of his stomach was still twisting and turning. He couldn't hide his smile. It was time.

Sarabi and her son walked up Pride Rock to the cave within it, both overjoyed. Sarabi stopped at the entrance and looked at her son, saying nothing, yet smiling and nodding. Simba nodded back, took a deep breath and slowly entered the cave. Upon seeing her son-in-law enter Sarafina exited, leaving the two new parents alone with their son.

Simba looked at his mate, speechless as she moved to reveal the young cub she was holding in her paws.

"He has your eyes," Nala smiled.

Simba cautiously walked towards his young son. He slowly bent his head down to see the cub.

There are no words that can describe what it's like to see your son for the first time. Something about it is truly overwhelming. A young cub is within the world, created from your own flesh and blood, who mere minutes ago did not exist.

Any fears Simba had about being a father seemed to vanish. He didnt know how he would father a cub, but he would, and looking into those young, helpless eyes he was certain of it. There was his son, lying there so young, so adorable, so hopeless. That cub there, Kopa as they decided he would be called, was a part of him. Simba was now a father and there were no words to describbe the joy he felt-the overpowering joy that nothing could defeat.

Words were not necessary as Simba and Nala, the new proud parents, looked into each others eyes. Both knew the other felt the same pride and joy as they did. They exchanged a smile, pride shining out of Simba's face, and love shimering out of Nala's beautiful eyes.

"He looks just like you," Nala smiled to her mate, breaking the silence. It was very true. The young cub was almost an exact replica of a younger Simba.

"Let's hope that means he inherited his other traits from you and didn't inherit my rebellious side," Simba half-joked.

"Maybe," Nala smiled, "But if he does inherit your michevious, rebellious side at least I have a rebellious, michevious husband that will be able to help me catch on to his schemes before he gets into too much trouble."

Simba grinned as a small laugh left his mouth. Regardless of whether their son inherited more of Nala's traits or his own he knew he would love him. He barely knew him and he already loved his young son. Kopa, his son, his precious, helpless son who he would do anything to protect.

A/N:

Im sooo sorry this took me so long to update. I dont even know what happened there. Essentially I kind of forgot I published this and then found it and was like oh yeah, I liked that story, I should finish it. So sorry for the delay between chapter 1 & 2 but I'm definitely going to have less of a delay between this and the next chapter. Also please review, I'd love to know your thoughts! Thanks! Thanks for reading!


	3. Under the Stars

Chapter 3: Under the Stars

There's something about the bond between father and son that is incredibly powerful, almost unexplainable. Simba's love of Kopa grew stronger every day. Every time Simba felt he couldn't love Kopa anymore He found a way.

Mufasa may have died while Simba was still young, but that didn't mean that he hadn't had time to show Simba how to be a father. Simba remembered most of Mufasa's lessons rather well. That night he planned to teach his son what he considered the most important lesson yet.

He knew this lesson would be an emotional one for him. Simba didn't per say like to be thought of as an emotional king. He'd rather be known to his pride as a strong, brave lion, however family was different. Simba remembered his father always seeming so brave and courageous in front of his pride, but being honest and real when it was just Simba or Sarabi around.

"_But you're not scared of anything," the young Simba had said, trying to seem brave in his father's presence. _

"_I was today," Mufasa admitted. _

Simba remembered being shocked by that as a cub. His father, the brave, powerful, strong Mufasa had been scared. As a cub he hadn't understood it right then, but now as an adult with a son, he understood it completely.

"_You were?" the young Simba asked. _

"_Yes," Mufasa admitted to his son, unashamed, "I thought I might lose you." _

Yes, as much as Mufasa had always appeared as a fearless leader to his pride he'd known the importance of being real and honest about his emotions to his family. Following in his father's footsteps, Simba would not hide his true emotions from his son. He would be honest and real.

"Dad!" the young Kopa exclaimed, running down to meet him, "Mom said you had something to show me?"

"Yes," Simba smiled as his son ran toward him and then halted to a sudden stop in front of him.

"Is that why I'm allowed to stay up late tonight?"

"Uh-huh," Simba nodded, "Come on."

Kopa eagerly followed his father through the savannah and onto the far hill. It was still close to Pride Rock, but far away enough to give them some privacy from the rest of the pride.

Kopa did look very similar to the way his father had at that age. His fur was almost the same golden, brown color his father's had been, yet it was slightly lighter since his mother's fur was so light in comparison to Sarabi's. He also had the same little tuff of hair on top of his head that the young Simba had, only Kopa's was much darker brown than Simba's had been. He had Simba's eyes, that was something no one could deny.

Kopa followed Simba to the hilltop. Simba sat down, not saying a word. Kopa bit his lip slightly and sat down as well, gazing up at Simba in question. Simba gazed to the heavens, seeming almost worried, then smiled as his gaze changed to face his young son. Kopa's head tilted slightly as his face wrinkled, trying to understand.

"Kopa," Simba began as his smile turned more serious, "I think you're old enough now to hear the stories of the great kings of the past."

Kopa remained speechless as he eagerly listened.

"Look at the stars," Simba said as he faced the heavens, remembering exactly what his father had told him so long ago. Simba's voice may not have boomed as powerfully as his father's had while giving the exact same speech so many years ago, but pride shone through it nonetheless.

"The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars," Simba continued. This was it. It was time for Kopa to learn the truth about Simba's life before he'd come into it. He was too young to hear everything in full quite yet, the story of Scar was an awful story meant only for older cubs as far as Simba was concerned, but that didn't mean Kopa wasn't old enough to hear about Mufasa.

Simba sighed softly as his gaze turned from the heavens to the ground below him. As many years as it had been since his father's death, Simba still felt it difficult to talk about Mufasa most of the time. He loved his dad and missed him all the time. He'd learnt to cope with his death, but that didn't mean that the pain didn't show up every now and again. Days like this, when topics like this one came up, made it a little bit harder for Simba. When you lose someone a part of them stays with you forever, and sometimes one just needs to remember them, even at the risk of bringing up some depressing emotions. Sometimes one just needs to take time to mourn, and remember. It had taken Simba a while to figure this out, but he understood it now.

Simba looked at his son and smiled. "No matter where you go, Kopa, those kings will always be there…"

Kopa stopped his father before he had a chance to explain anymore. "That's kind of creepy," the young cub grimaced.

Simba shook his head for a second, confused, then he smiled again as he noticed his son's look of utter repulsion.

"What makes it so creepy?" Simba laughed.

"A bunch of dead lions are following me everywhere?" Kopa asked, disgusted, "Do you know what dead guys look like? They're probably bloody and some of them probably even have broken bones, and missing fur, and worst of all they're dead!"

Simba grinned. "It's not like that Kopa," he promised, growing serious again "They don't look the way they did when they died."

"But they're still dead?" Kopa asked.

"Yes."

"And you don't find that weird?"

Simba paused and turned to look straight ahead, expressionless. "Maybe a little weird," he admitted, "But it's good. They're there to for us; to help and to guide us. You may never see them, but every time you see the stars that's them. They're up there watching, protecting, and guiding.

"Dad?" Kopa asked, looking at the stars.

"Yeah," Simba responded, looking at his son, hoping he was beginning to understand.

"One day," Kopa asked, admiring the stars, "Are you and I going to be up there too?"

"Yes," Simba answered certainly, looking at the stars again himself. "Just as my father is up there already, one day you and I will be up there too."

"Dad?" Kopa asked again.

Simba turned to face his son again. "Yeah?"

"What happened to your dad?"

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful reviewers so far! You guys actually make my day! Thanks so much! Keep reviewing please as well.


End file.
